


Hey Kiddies, It's Phantom Blot time!

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Analysis, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Character Analysis, Comedy, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In-Jokes, Monologue, Nonsense, Rants, Some Humor, Stupidity, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I'm going ramble about The Phantom FUCKING Blot until you fuckos write about him.
Kudos: 3





	1. Start up.

Hey FUCKERS. It's ME! One of your GOD DAMN fellow Authors.Today, I've taken the library to ramble at you assholes until you do what I want. What are my GODDAMN demands you ask?! Oh wait, you didn't ask? You never asked for any of this? TOO FUCKING BAD! I'm going to do this anyways. 

Here's my demands, You Fuckster.

· Write about The Phantom Blot. Blotman. The Phantom Brat. Just anybody in that range.

Now, you might think. Why? Why has god forsaken me? Why won't the suffering end? Why are you doing this to me? Well I won't actually be answering most of that but I will tell you why my demands aren't that heavy nor high. Before I do that, I will beat around the bush in the selfish and vain hopes it will make you side with my ideas despite anything you might have to not agree with me.

Why the Fuck do I want y'all motherfuckers to do this dumb SHIT?

The answer is actually kinda simple... No, it's not because I want to do the ink. I might have a kink for the color black but that's for me to figure out, not You. Also Fuck you. It's more about useage. I feel like we as a mass have not used this to it's fullest when there's plenty of stuff that can be used. I personally am rather limited in my capabilities and said capabilities rely somewhat on taking ideas then messing with them. When something is underutilized or just doesn't have any ideas floating on about it at all, that gives me little to work with. What I'm trying to say is that I don't believe I can write in character or very well with this particular group of characters.

I don't even know where to start. When I look around there's few translations and fewer means to read things. The more people want to KNOW, the more this whole thing swirls to my flavor. If people write things about our inky 3, the more people will either complain that nobody is writing in character or the more people will want to find out. When people complain, sometimes they use things like sources to back up their complaints. When people what to find out things, the more they leave doors open for other people to go inside. Beyond those factors, fan fiction can create hype for things which can allow for more ideas. If some people are actively spreading hype, the more I can use this hype to my benefit.

For example, someone chuckle nuts joked that The black cloak that our inkwells wear are akin to venom. Thus this can give me something to work with. Because alien goo monsters... Sure I could just kick around the tentacle slime party but there's no super Hypnotism villain of a thousand names there unless you are trying hard enough. Now with all this talk of tentacles, I feel like I should be firm in my stand. By the by, in case you didn't get it, DON'T LEWD THE LITTLE GIRL. I repeat, DO NOT DO THAT TO THE CHILD. Thank you for listening. Anyhow. Back to drooling over the idea of tentacles. Alien monster slime tentacles!! Lewd the two man dogs. Why? Because REASONS.

Now to hyping.

You like bad guys? Like villians? Want to taste something darker amongst the light? Congratulations, I have the villian subduction fantasy for you! The Phantom Blot is known for flirting innocent people into doing EVIL terrible deeds and kidnapping. He is also considered cultured and artistic. That's right, you too can do the whole dark romance thing with a dark tall mysterious man! 

DON'T like bad guys? Prefer superman to sweep you off your feet? Like your prince charming under a robe not unlike those whom chop the heads off people jugded guilty? Like funny guys? Want someone who makes a good dad? Well have I got something for YOU! Blotman!! He's Goofy but dressed as The Blot. You heard me right. Goofy Goof and his superhero secret identity is Nega Phantom Blot. I think he only appeared in one comic but I don't remember. Do I need to say anything more to convince you this is a great idea?

Aren't interested in adult romance? Going through something where someone you believed your whole life to be a good person turned out to be one of the bad guys? Seeking meaning in a world seeming flipped were what you once knew are lies? Like girly girls? Seeking redemption with childhood friendships? Like child supervillains? The nickname is iffy but possibly you'd be interested in, The Phantom Brat. That's right. This child only appeared in one comic and I still want you to consider writing about her. She's a cutie pie. Write about the cute little girl having a good life or vent your angst. Do it!! 

Like having a super villian dad and innocent daughter thingy? Try writing about The Blot and his daughter!

Like that good dad who's hiding that he is secretly a superhero from his kid? Write about Blotman and Max Goof because it's there and why not.

Want to write about some thrilling plot involving a daring evil mastermind? The Phantom Blot exist.

Write about The Phantom Blot, The Phantom Brat, and Blotman! 

Here, I'll even make some nicknames for you.

For The Blot.  
· Blot  
· Inkstain  
· Splotch  
· Spot

For his daughter because Brat seems cruel  
· Inky  
· Dotty  
· Blotty  
· Pink Ink  
· Dot

For Blotman  
· Nega Blot  
· Inkspill  
· Puddles  
· Not Goofy

I said some and I never siad they'd be any good.

Now go write.


	2. I wasn't joking. Do it.

So. I haven't seen anyone write anything yet. I think you kiddos haven't caught on to the running idea of this yet. I won't stop until Blot is a thing... At least until I get bored. SO, let me explain something.

I'll tell you all a storyline. A little something that happened when I put my ear to the ground and let my heart bleed for people who will never know me and never knew that I have been watching them.

It was an hour after moon invasion kicked off. The plot twist about F.O.W.L. was fresh to everybody. As per typical for my reaction to plot twists that I don't see coming, I did my own form of research. While I had never trusted the vultures, I couldn't ever trust any vulture in a Disney work after that one scene in snow white and nothing I have ever seen in my either life in media or otherwise did anything other than say my feelings were correct, I still didn't know everyone at that table. That's when I learned the name. First place I checked was everyone I already had eyes on. Then I learned two others to the blot name.

I learned they both only showed up once. So I kept digging. There is a thing where someone who doesn't know a lot about something thinks they know a lot because they underestimate how much there is to learn about the topic. I stepped into the water and found the deep end was far deeper than I had ever considered, so as I offer do. I found somewhere high to jump off of and jumped into the deep end in the hopes to touch the bottom as a means to test the water and see if I had the guts to drown myself.

I never hit the bottom and I never have the guts to drown.

This is a morbid symbolism speak to say I clicked the tags. That's the day I found out Mickey Mouse has comics. It was also the day I found out about The Blot and his fan girls. Most people I listen to will complain about villain fan girls and fan girls in general. This doesn't reflect my own taste, I rather enjoy seeing people enjoying something they like. It's partly the reason I watch people without their knowledge or consent. I simply like people, I like seeing them happy, I like how they can push through hardships, I like how they think differently from myself, I like all the dirty messy complex parts to humanity.

Still my memory isn't the greatest so I can't tell how many fan girls he has. What I do remember is 5 people. There was this Epic Mickey fan. They liked Oswald, I respect them for their enjoyment of the lucky rabbit. They didn't post much about The Phantom Blot and were one of the only people not involved in this small group of people. There were a few animators and old comic book cover posters that all bleed into each other. This band that was completely unrelated that didn't have songs I liked because I never found any songs by them. There was this one person who call The Phantom Blot "The Phantom Bitch" which was funny to me because he is a dude who is an asshole and they also did a few memes involving him. 

Then there was the group I told you about.

The group only had 3 members that I can remember. There was this girl with the self insert oc who wanted to bang the dog guy under the cloak. She was funny and drew good. There was a person who I don't remember what their pronouns were but they didn't display much outwards thrist for him but they seemed thoughtful to myself. They displayed wings to their heart on their sleeves, it was kind of their face one could say. I didn't even realize they were a fan until I saw them talking to the other two fan girls. Then there was the one who I considered the leader of the fan girls. She spoke many thingys, I don't think she was from the American. It's rather rare I find people from the English or America so I take interest in this.

People are oftentimes scared of the unfamiliar or unknown, Xenophobia. I have fear but I enjoy what I fear and I love what is unlike myself, Xenophila. I enjoyed her greatly. Perhaps saying it like that is cruel and a little bit creepy. What I'm saying is that I liked her like I enjoy watching people in general. I enjoyed that she had opinions I didn't agre with, I enjoyed that she liked something, I liked how she tried very hard to become an animator. She was different from myself in a way I don't know how to detail but I liked a lot. The best way I could say was that she was cultured in Mickey Mouse comics and harshly firm in her opinion.

Everyone in her group, the two other people, also seemed to like her. I remember she had this odd taste of romance about her thrist for The Phantom Blot that always confused me. When I like someone like that, I get stalkery and silently watch them from the background while slowly going more and more disturbingly obsessive and delusional about them. She was... How do I say this? She seemed the type to take the blood red silk and blood red wine kick to my ears from what I saw. Maybe that was all my memory being tinted. She gave me the most information about The Blot. I felt like she knew the most about him.

Maybe I should search through everything she ever said about him to see if my memory is playing fooling me.

She liked monsters. Something we share. 

All three were more interested in the dog under the black sheet. I never got the appeal. He seems very human like. Frankly speaking because that's my name, I find the costumed Blot more attractive. It's more cartoony yet unhuman in a vauge way. If I wanted a human to drool over, I'd go outside or look at something other than a cartoon. Still. There's a lot of good looking cartoon humans... Anyways. I looked for more about him, at the time I hadn't seen all of the leader fan girl's stuff about him yet I felt like I should find something I could actually watch. So I turned my eyes to cartoons.

There wasn't very many and they all feel like they are different canon. Even when it's from the same show. There was two short sighings of him, one in an newer cartoon and one in a old cartoon. There was three full episodes about him, two in a cartoon I was actually there for to watch when I was a kid and one in the first Ducktales. I remember when I was a little kid, I would ask my parents about the cartoons they watched as children. Once when I asked, they put on a movie from the first Ducktales. 

So I continued to search through the one I considered the leader of the Phantom Blot fan girls. She had said something I thought was funny about a magazine from her country and I noticed something. These things were all made a long time ago, none of them were new. I noted a post about how The Blot didn't have many fans. Then I felt something sad that hurt. There was these three people who wanted this dog man and their were basically the only ones and the most knowledgeable about the topic had been gone for a very long time. Somehow it hurt... Then I saw this small comic about a very old man who wanted The Phantom Blot to be super popular then at the bottom after the picture it read "Spoiler, It never happened." or something.

I decided to do something about it. 

Long have I watched things in the background, silent and unseen. Unseemly in my many observations and obsessions. I found something I am less obsessed with than normal. 

Something not popular. Not because it's earned it. Not because of something cruel it's many creators did. Not because it failed in any true blue regard. But simply by unluck... So.

I decided to something about it.


	3. So, what wil it take?

Okay, I checked the people I talked about in chapter two. They seem how I described them. I also the tags on this site. There's still no Blotman, Phantom Blot, or Blotty fics made by anyone else other than myself in recent memory. 

Maybe I'm not being being very convincing. 

So... It's come to this. Huh?

Perhaps I should have expected this. Better writers than me have put ink to paper and he's still wildly unknown by the masses. That doesn't mean I'll give up so quickly. The only question is, What will it take? What do I have to do to make people hear with their eyes?

It's almost Christmas here. People always love cheesy Christmas stuff. Which isn't surprising. It lets for some options that most holidays I know of don't. Yet. What could I do with Blot, Blotty, or The Goof man with my limited writing abilities? Hmmm.

I know!

A parody song!!

♫ On the first day of Blotting, Funso gave to me!

One more plot to finally be rid of that damned Mouse.

Two bank robberies done with hypnotism.

Three Buzzard Brothers to blame.

Four foiled plans for frame.

Five joke villians with more popularity.

Six duck super heroes.

Seven stolen toys.

Eight whole ink blots.

Nine cups of black coffee per day.

Ten kidnappings.

Eleven hours on the day shift during the holidays.

And twelve fake identities!♪"

Wait... FUCK! I did it in reverse!!

What else do people do during the holidays with fics? Fluffy romance! Also angst.

Fluff or Angst. Let's see if I can do.

Lena, Webbigail, Gosalyn, and Nega Gos were putting together the plastic chistmas tree together. Webby thought about plastic trees, she had never seen one outside of movies. It was strange to see how one was set up, she was looking for b2a for f3e. Lena sat confusioned as she stared at the guide as she tried to understand it. It was fifteen pages of a bafflingly complex system to organize, and put together a tree. Violet would have been able help, Lena puzzled to herself, at least Webby could read it apparently. Gosalyn was sitting and searching through the moives. Nega Gosalyn piled the DVD cases into various piles ranging from action movies to horror movies to Movies she actually was going to be able to watch. 

The four members of the heavy backstory that wouldn't be too surprising to find in an anime club all paused when the doorbing rang. Lena McDuck Sabrewing stood up after a sec and waved off everyone, "It's probably Violet and her dads. I'll get it." Webbigail Vanderquack called over, "I'LL GET IT!!" They both touched the door knob then looked at each other. The shadow power hand and VanderQuack had gotten to the door at the same time. Gosalyn Starling twisted the knob open and assured with a smile, "I got it" The door opened and a face too familiar that nobody had ever seen frowned. A little girl in a cloak so inky that no light reflected off it stood with her green bow being the only thing that looked comprehensive. Green suns contained within eyeballs blinked sadly to them.

The Phantom Blot's Daughter waved to them and attempted to explain, "Gosalyn invited me?" Gosalyn Mallard waved to Girly, Oddly Infamous, Girl as to welcome her to this pre Chistmas Eve party. Nega Gos smiled to her, unknowingly displaying her many sharp teeth. It was strangely comforting to the robed child. Nega Gosalyn closed the door behind her and chuckled, "She was my friend before I met my double." The joke wasn't unnoted by Gos. Webby scratched the back of her head. She was trying to think of something she could say to her but all that came out was, "Hi, I'm Webby. Your bow looks sorta like mine." Much louder than she wanted to say it. 

It was reasonable that the sun eyed girl was just like the clone. Heck, they were the only other girls near her age that even wore bows other than herself. Still The pink bow duck lowballed Blotty's age as people offen did. Something about the shorter height and void shroud. Lena looked to Nega Gos silently. The amount of children of villains here was starting to get weird. Maybe people of simpler backgrounds were likely to join simpler friend circles or it was shared interests. I wouldn't know. I didn't actually know anyone who said they were my friend, I remember I made a friend once with someone just because their last name meant literally Death.

Perish...

So Inky replied back to Pinky, "Hello, Thanks. I'm?" The awkward small talk was cut short by Mallard, "She's NOT going to bite your head off guys. Blotty is just like my clone." The green bow girl added, "Yeah, Just call me Blotty!" Lena found it odd that she still wanted to be identified with her father after everything. Then again, unknowns to Lena McDuck, her dad wasn't an terrible parent like Magica De Spell. Even if they both worked together at The Funzone... 

Lena seemingly apathically stated, "Hi Blotty." as she walked over to the tree. She wasn't trying to be disregarding, it was supposed to be causal. Still Inky seemed shy amoug them. Today was going to be very awkward. 

I kinda panicked at the ending there but I hope it was good.


	4. Character Analysis Attempt 1.

Okay, so with my very limited knowledge. I will try to pick apart and critically look at The Phantom Blot.

There has been quite a few origin stories behind the dog man behind the costume but in almost all off them that I can remember, his family life is troubling. Mainly having to do with his parents being near strangling in their strict ideals or on some level neglectful to my thought. The one example I can remember is the one where they all live on a farm and have a very boring life. What's even more telling to me is the lack of word most versions have about his parents. So to create a default, I think The Blot has bad parents which is not surprising at all considering who he becomes in his adult life.

From my limited knowledge, People who feel the need to do bad things to gain attention either are given anything they want in the world to the point of spoil as children or lack attention for most of their childhood. This also adds on when the child had to basically raise themselves. Older folks might say that having parents who didn't actually care for or raise their children are great parents but this notable comes from generations were it wasn't to uncommon for whispers of children to have been beaten to death when they went against their parents wishes. Which leads into another thing about The Blot's parents which I think is true, they were strict like a snake crushing it's pray to death.

In one origin story behind The Blot, his parents made him wear white clothes and refused any allowance for identification for himself. One day he tripped into the mud and created a big messy blot all over his clothes which his parents immediately abandoned him over and rejected him as their son for dirting his clothes. So he always wears his costume because black doesn't stain so easily as white. A more tragic backstory. From my limited experience, people with strict parents either form a sort of cult around their parents beliefs or go out of their way to tear down everything their parents' believed.

Which explains why despite his capacity to have many many talents and skills, he chooses to do crime. It's less of a choice as most people I know who do crime, while they do in fact have a opinion in the end they picked a path early in life that seemed like the only path. Sometimes it was the only path. Then again, most of the people I know who do crime are my family. And my family are all either mentally ill on some level with no means of treatment available, criminals forever stuck in a loop of poor and self destruction, or both. So that could be framing my ideas.

So anywho, the Disney villian we were talking about. The Phantom Blot, in my default version, was raised in a neglectful yet strangling household. His crime started at an early age simply from needing things. You know like food... Which sorta locked his feet to that path. That's when he started travelling the world and gained his cultured, artistic, taste. Seeing as I am uncultured and tasteless, I have zero Fucking idea what any of that even is. Which isn't surprising because I'm an American. If anyone out there has any culture or taste, I suggest you use this in writing about The Blot.

Again, for some reason one of his main traits are about being artistic and cultured. Another reason why I can't write him in character. One other is he can probably speak more than one language. Which wouldn't be all too mind blowing if my idea that he traveled the world in his youth is right. Speaking of youth, there was this one comic that couldn't have taken place in any canon ever. For anyone unaware, there are books and shows and comics and other media that main gimmick is they display Mickey Mouse and his friends as babies. I had a book about the alphabet and objects whom words which contain letters that has Baby Mickey.

It was a book for babies and I liked it as a child. That book doesn't involve The Phantom Blot. However there is a baby Mick story that does... At least I think Mickey is a baby in that story as again my memory is poor much like everyone I have ever actually known.

The story cannot have taken place in any actually canon simply because the ages of the characters are all wrong. For example, The Phantom Blot is a teenager in the story. The Blot couldn't have been a teenager when Mickey was a baby because he is younger than Mickey is some stories and the stories were he is older, he isn't that much older... I think so at least. During this storyline, Mickey Mouse as a baby is a baby with his friend who are also babies. They are at the park on a blanket crawling around trying to comprehend the world around them as babies offen do. The Blot, whom isn't in his costume, is trying to commit a crime. He fails at this and gets arrested. At least I THINK because I don't remember. However I will take this nothing story that couldn't have happened, and consider it.

If The Phantom Blot did fail to commit his wanted crime and got arrested as a teenager. He would have had to commit a crime beforehand or at least be expected to commit crimes. So while he isn't infamous by his teen years, most people think of him as that stupid rotten teenager who is always doing something bad. So how most people over a certain age view teens.

This makes me think of something funny. What if The Blot baby sitted Mickey Mouse AND that's how he decided he hated Mick? Like Mickey Mouse was just a horrible baby and our Inkstain is just a teen. And who the FUCK is ready to take care of a child when they are a teenager especially when they are still unlearning what their own terrible parents did? He thought he could just eat baby, put baby in front of TV, put baby in bed, and get paid. That didn't work so he suffered instead.

Maybe that's a horrible idea... Anyways!

One could argue that our Inkstain is a cliche villain in some regards. It wouldn't be too baffling if he roped a lady to the train tracks. However, I should point out that with very few counter examples Disney villians aren't allowed to be right, sympathetic, or all too complex. But I could be wrong. Putting that aside, tropes can be fun and sometimes complaints about tropes existing in media is like complaining that these trees in the forest are made of wood. Yeah, there are times that it's cookcutter to the point where the work would be better off if it tried even a little tiny bit to do something different and New instead of the same, old, bland, boring, thing.

Still, even good stories have ideas that someone somewhere in all the whole, wide, wild, world used before. Many would see this and point that it's actually a small world after all in the wider context of the universe. That being said, everything is small in the wider context of the universe.

Yet I feel like The Phantom Blot isn't as cliche as most would think at first glance. He is a more serious threat among many joke villains. There's this little quote that swims around villain fan groups and writing places that goes something like this, "A hero without a villain is pointless and a villain without a hero is successful." I think that is wrong and fundamentally misses a lot of things about villains and less commonly talked about heroes. There's stories with heroes where there are no villains. A conflict can be something less human like a hurricane or more idea based like depression. An antagonist isn't always someone who hates you or seeks to work against you.

Villains can be PROTAGONIST in some stories. They can even be PROTAGONIST in stories where there's no hero to fight against them and not every story like that has an ending where the PROTAGONIST successes. Sometimes, villains fail for reasons other than a hero. Evil is often self destructive. When one lives their life thinking the world is kill or be killed, they might forget that humanity only exists because humans can possess humanity. Wheels aren't useful without roads. And lone wolves are lone because they are abandoned to die. Isolation can kill. People need people and being cruel doesn't make people want to stuck around.

What does this have to do with The Phantom Blot? Well, in this world there can be people who are dogs so as a man who is a dog that also makes him a person too. So as a person, who is The Phantom Blot? So far we have pondered on what could have made him into himself but we didn't consider one thing. What if nothing happened? What if he didn't become a criminal mastermind because of some tragic origin but because he didn't? I'll explain. People who have never suffered, never questioned why things go wrong because nothing ever did, never hurt, don't always turn out good.

They never had hardships so they get disconnected from the hardships of reality. They were never harmed by the system so they never questioned if the system is harmful. They never knew how they can hurt so they don't ask themselves if they are hurting anyone. While suffering isn't always necessary for sympathy nor empathy nor a want to do good. There can be a negative consequence to a life without negative consequences. Namely, thinking they deserve anything and everything then reacting negatively to not immediately getting it. It's very well possible that The Blot is just a spoiled rich kid that grew up into a spoiled man.


End file.
